high school life
by Nightifier
Summary: Touko a girl who moves to a new high school i know it's not in the story D: had already made many friends but almost all of them are boys! She already makes a bully hate her, found who she likes, and a best friend! how will Touko survive?


Umm.. hi? I guess this is my first time typing up a story :l I'm NOT and I do mean NOT want to say cliché stuff such as "please leave a review" or something ._. all I'm gonna say is leave one if you want but reviews are always good to read :) anyways lets continue!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from pokemon white or black.

* * *

><p>Touko, a 15 year old brunette girl, was walking to the entrance of the high school she's going to. Her backpack squirmed every time she took a step. Her uniform was just right but not very comfortable because of the skirt. Touko stopped her tracks before going through the entrance of the high school that she is going to.<p>

**Touko**

"_This is it. My first day of high school," _I thought slowly lowering my head down to a 45 degree angle.

"_What if everyone starts to hate me just like the other high school?_" I started to worry and tremble. It was horrible at that high school since I got bullied everyday, forced to do other student's homework, always getting in trouble, and .. and..

_Ouch! WHAT THE HE-_

I turned around to see WHO threw a rock at me. A green haired boy looks like he did it since he was looking at me nonchalantly and was throwing rocks in the air but catching them. I glared at the boy and turned to walk in the high school. The high school was HUGE. By huge I mean GIGANTIC. The hallways were seriously spaced out and lockers were also big enough to fit me. A shiver went down my spine realizing that the students would love to shove me in these… I slowly walked down the hallways watching everyone whisper and look at me. I did NOT have a wonderful feeling about this.

"Hi there!" I literally jumped when I heard someone behind me. I sounded like a girl though… I slowly turned my head replying back with a nervous "hi." The girl looked around my age. She wore a green beanie hat but her long blonde hair had let her locks of hair stick to her face and neck.

"C'mon! I'll –" Just then the blonde and I was pushed just to get out of the way. I clenched my fists thinking, WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH. I glared fiercely at the male student with blue hair, getting ready to punch him for pushing us. I took the collar of his shirt and clenched my fists tightly against the shirt.

"Apologize. NOW!" I yelled in his face. The boy smirked.

"Why should I? You guys were in my way," the boy said. I turned my head only to see students whispering while looking at me. I dropped the male student on the floor.

"Just get your stupid ass to your locker instead of starting to hit on us," I commented. The male student grimaced.

"Sure thing, deary. By the way, the name is Cheren," he purred. I wanted to smack him. Cheren left and went to the other wing of the high school. Oddly the blonde next to me was quiet.

"Hey you ok? That was not cool for him to do," I smiled. The blonde smiled too.

"Yea. Oh and Cheren is one of those guys you don't want to mess with," she told me. "He's the top kid of our school. No kidding. He was asked if he wanted to skip freshman to sophomore! But he's so mean. Bullying people you know?" The blonde smiled upside down.

I sighed. So that's why he's so rude.

"Oh! By the way, the name's Bianca!" the blonde, Bianca, smiled.

" My name's Touko," I smiled.

"Well anyways Touko! I'll give you this!" she handed me a map of the school.

"Well I got to go Touko. I'll see you later!" she bounced to her class. Literally. I looked at the map and couldn't find where I was. I guess walking down the hallway was a pretty good idea. I was looking at the map and walking, until I turned at a corner…

_OMph! What the…_

"Sorry! I didn't see you there," another male student said while reaching his hand out for me. Geez! Why is all male students that I tend to bump into? And also they're all really popular!

"It's alright. I can get up. No need for the hand," I said slowly getting up. I got the map and started to head out to the principal's office.

"Wait! What's your name? I don't seem to know you. My name's Black and yours is?..." I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"Touko. It's Touko," I told him with a smile.

"Do you know where the principal's office is? I was supposed to meet him an hour ago… ehehe…. "I said in a small voice.

"Then you're going the wrong way," Black said in a warm tone and chuckled. "It's right down the hall from the entrance."

I mentally slapped myself.

"Thanks! See you later, Black!" I called out running to the entrance.

"Your welcome and watch out for N!" Just as I stopped in my i turned around to ask who N is or if he was joking with me but he disappeared.. o_o;;;

I slowly walked to the principal's office and saw a green haired person lean next to the door.

_Better not to disturb him.. wait... isn't he the one who threw rocks at me? OH FTW_

I touched the door silently trying not to disturb his peace... woah... i worked.. owo

i closed the door behind me as i went up to the principal's desk. He had one of those name stands that read "Ghetis Loi" He was typing on the keyboard so fast that i thought i saw blurs of the hand moving.

"Your name is Touko. Am I right?" the principal said while typing.

"Y-Yes, Mr...Loi?" i was fascinated at this man. He printed what looked like a schedule and handed it to me.

"Here's your schedule! Enjoy the school now :D!" Mr. Loi said as he went back to typing. I left the room and saw no sign of the student with green hair.

phew! At least he's gone. i saw my first period and ran to the classroom.

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!" Touko said normal as possible.

" I'm sure you are the new kid right? Don't worry about being late. Well, call me Professor Juniper! You can sit in the back seat next to N," the professor told me.

"i'm sorry but who is N?" I asked.

"He's the male student in the back row with green hair."

_ok this is creepy i thought... should i talk to him?_

"Oh and Touko!"

"yes professor?"

"You made quite a ruckus here in the hall before."

I blushed until a shade of pink appear on my cheeks. Everyone whispered as the looked at me AGAIN. i felt like an idiot so i just slumped back in my chair. I'm sure I'm being back talked...

And wtf? i just noticed that N doesn't wear school uniforms... wait who's that in the front? OH MAI GAWD...

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger :D oh stories~~~ lol I WANT TE REVIEWS lol? :D? just leave one ok? I'll check them. btw this is pretty short... i'll make the next chapter longer :D<p> 


End file.
